


Fires For Heaven's Sake

by Magnetism_bind



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Adultery, Affairs, Angst, F/M, Romance, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The king is away for three days and Aramis and Anne spend them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fires For Heaven's Sake

**Author's Note:**

> Belatedly written to celebrate the anniversary of The Three Musketeers first being serialized/published.
> 
> For the prompt: Queen Anne/Aramis!

Midsummer had arrived at last and with it the long summer days and endless nights that followed after. This was the time of the king's annual visit to his hunting lodge. He would be gone for three days.

Aramis knew this, and he knew too with a piercing sweet certainty the queen would send for him now. There was a company of musketeers accompanying the king on his hunting outing of course, but Aramis was not listed among their number.

*  *  *

The message was pressed into the palm of his glove by one of the queen’s maids in passing. It bore few words. _Tonight - by the southern gate._

Aramis pressed the paper to his lips. It carried her scent.

Since their affair first began they had only shared stolen moments and brief embraces. Once the king had been delayed in his return to Paris and they had had a passionate interlude in the garden that had ended far too soon.

Now was their chance.

*  *  *

The breeze was gentle in the night as Aramis waited by the gate. The maid that met him there led him through the palace gardens and down the paved avenues. They came at last to the door that led to the hallway that brought one to the queen’s personal chambers if one were fortunate enough to be allowed there.

The maid smiled at him shyly as she unlocked the door. “You’re to go in, monsieur.”

Aramis removed his hat and bowed to her, smiling. “Thank you.”

The maid dropped a curtsey and went off.

Aramis opened the outer door and entered the dark hallway. There was a lone candle at the end and he followed it to the door waiting there.

The bedroom was cast in soft candlelight. Aramis looked around and at last found Anne standing before the window. She was wearing a robe over a light summer shift and her hair fell loose around her shoulders.

Aramis caught his breath, and bowed low before her. “My queen.”

Anne held up her hand. “Not tonight, Aramis.”

He nodded in acknowledgement, setting his hat aside and going to her. “May I?”

“Please.”

Aramis took her hand and pressed his lips to the back of it. “It’s a pleasure to be in your company once again.”

“Aramis.”

He loved the affection in her voice. “Yes?” He kissed her hand again.

“Kiss me truly.”

“May I obey all commands so willingly.” Aramis murmured. He brushed his lips to hers, his hands embracing her hips, spanning her waist then bringing her closer.

Anne kissed as though she were a freed bird, soaring higher and higher with each kiss. Her lips matched his eager passion. Her fingertips smoothed over his mustache, laughing as it tickled her cheek. Aramis lowered his head, kissing her throat. Anne exhaled softly, before drawing back.

“Let me undress you,” she whispered. Aramis pressed his thumb to her lower lip, before kissing her again. “I want to look at you.”

The honesty of her desire sent a curl of want through his body. “I am in your hands.”

First Anne unfastened his cloak and then unbuckled his sword belt and laid both beside his hat. Aramis watched her fingers move nimbly over the buttons on his doublet before removing it.

“Here.” She tugged at his boots, laughing when he had to balance against the mantelpiece to keep from falling over as she removed them.

Her hands touched lightly over his torso, drawing his suspenders down to slap against his hips. Next she slipped his breeches down, leaving him in his shirt and smallclothes.

Anne gazed up at him as she drew those down as well. Aramis’s shirt covered him to his thighs, and there she hesitated.

“I,”

“What do you desire, Anne?” He wanted to give her everything that was in his power, for he couldn’t give her the world.

"Oh, I want," She broke off. "So many things." Her words were a breath of a wish. Queens were unaccustomed to voicing their most personal wishes. She was a queen to everyone else. Aramis would have her be a woman with him.

"This," his arms slipped around her, drawing her close against him once more. "Is what you desire?"

“Yes.” Anne breathed.

They kissed again, more urgently this time. Anne was deliciously aware of his shirt being the only item of clothing covering him. She kissed his chest and stepped back, circling around him.

“Now, let me.” Her hands went to his shoulders, pulling his shirt over his head, leaving him quite naked before her.

“This is the first time I’ve done this.” Anne said at last.

“I am honored.” Aramis turned and faced her.

Anne gazed upon him in silent appreciation before stepping closer. Her hands traveled over his chest, down his torso, to the jut of his hipbone and there, the splendid curve of his cock. She smiled, and Aramis smiled in return.

“Do I please you?”

“Oh, yes.” She looked up at him quickly. “You don’t realize...”

Aramis’s arms went around her, and she felt the full length of him against her. “You are a wondrous woman.”

“Woman.” Anne repeated, sounding pleased. To have someone address her like this was exactly what she wanted, yet could never ask for.

“Yes.” Aramis told her. “To me, tonight, you are a woman.”

The color filling her cheeks was as beautiful as the blush of new petals in spring. Aramis took the greatest delight in kissing her once more. His cock stirred against her, and Anne brushed a hand down over his eager length.

“Now you.” He wanted to see her, hold her naked in his arms. “Shall I?”

“Would you…watch me?” She asked. When Louis came to her at night, she was already in bed waiting for him. He never looked at her.

“I would do anything you like.” Aramis gave her a lingering kiss before stepping back.

Anne removed her robe and laid aside. Next she drew her shift down over her shoulders, slowly revealing her breasts before dropping it to the floor. She stood before him almost shyly, but unafraid.

Aramis cupped her cheek, his thumb stroking the curve of her skin. Anne moved closer to him, into his embrace.

They were alone and the night was theirs. With that realization Aramis's hand settled on her hip, drawing her even closer until she fit along the curve of his body. Anne's hands explored his chest, and daringly, down his back to the slope of his buttocks.

"Take me to bed then."

"As you wish." Aramis brushed his lips over hers, his cock stirring even more.

He swept her up in his arms and she laughed in delight. Anne placed her arms around his neck, watching his face as he carried her over to the bed.

"Are you always so romantic when it comes to your lovers?"

"No." Aramis glanced at her as he laid her upon the bed. "Sometimes romance does not suit the situation."

"Passionate though," Anne's eyes searched his, gazing up at him. "You are always passionate."

"Yes," Aramis agreed, following where her hands led him. That he always was.

Anne curved one hand tenderly around his neck, the other to his hip as she drew him closer into her. This joining was new. Every touch a revelation, every brush of Aramis's fingertips a loving caress. And when he moved inside her, there was a new knowledge of ecstasy, a breathless aching joy within her. She did her duty as a queen every day as she had sworn to do. This moment of paradise was hers and hers alone. The warmth of his arms, the safety of his embrace - hers to remember.

Afterward, she settled there beside him in bed as though they'd done this a hundred times. It made the night no less precious for the familiarity of their touch.

Aramis felt her heart beating against his. "Should I go?" He couldn't bear to leave her, but knew it would be safer if he did.

"Do you want to?" She whispered.

"I want to stay with you forever." He kissed her hand.

"Then stay until morning." Anne rested her head against his chest.

"I will." Aramis stroked her hair.

They slept like that together in the queen’s bed, close in each other’s arms.

 *  *  *

In the morning Aramis took his leave of her, returning to the garrison with the promise that she would send for him again that night.

 *  *  *

The second night they made love upon the floor in front of the fire. Aramis traced the curve of her breast with his tongue, feeling her press back against him.

Anne pushed him down on his back and he held her hips as she fitted her body to his. She was a queen still, though he would have her for his own. Face flushed with desire, hair  falling around her naked shoulders. She was pure elegant breathtaking delight. Aramis rocked his hips and Anne gasped, arching her back. The fire burned even brighter as they came, heating their skin.

Anne lay upon his chest, kissing his skin. She loved the intimacy of this with him.

"Tell me about the musketeers." She liked to think of him with them, when she couldn’t see him.

"They are the noblest, truest friends a man could ever wish for." Aramis's fingers stroked her hair. "Athos, well, there are those who say he'll never smile again, but you only have to look for it. And D'Artagnan, he's young but he has the soul of a warrior. He will be the greatest of us all one day." His hand slid down her hip. "As for Porthos. A kinder, more good hearted man never lived."

"It's a good life, then?" Anne sat up, asked, searching his face. She wanted him to be happy. The thought was in her prayers every night, along with the desire for his safety.

"I couldn't ask for a finer one." Aramis drew her into his lap. He entered her again, kissing her mouth as he did. There was only one thing missing from his life and that was her. But she was here tonight. 

Anne's breath caught as he thrust slowly, deeper inside her. She tightened her grip on his shoulders, Aramis slipped a hand between them to stoke her clit with his forefinger. She stiffened, arching against his hand. Aramis continued to stroke her, memorizing the way she responded, every tremble of her body, every murmur that passed her lips.

"Lie down." He whispered. And she lay on her back before the fire, as he knelt between her spread thighs.

" _Aramis_ ," Anne breathed, closing her eyes as his mouth kissed her. 

 *  *  *

That night Aramis stayed with her until the dawn had come and gone and then the morning slipped by. Anne didn’t want him to leave her arms.

“I must go.” Aramis whispered.

“I know.”

Still she stayed in his arms and Aramis made no move to take his leave. He didn’t want to relinquish one second until he had to.

*  *  *

On the third night, Anne wrapped her arms around Aramis’s neck and held him as though she’d never let him go. He caught her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed. Laying her down, he kissed his way down her throat to her breasts. 

If it was just tonight, if this was all they had, Anne would remember everything. She drank in the feel of his body against hers, her limbs wrapped around his own.

She curled her fingers though his hair and kissed his mouth until she couldn’t remember a time before kissing him and still it was not enough to sate her.

Aramis cradled her in his arms, kissing her hair. In the silence of the night there was only them.

 *  *  *

In the morning Anne pressed her lips to Aramis’s chest, breathing in his scent. She held the moment close to her and then yielded it. 

“When you are with the musketeers I will think you.” 

“And I of you,” His thumb stroked her cheek. “Every day and every night I will think of you.”

She kissed him one last time for that day. There would be other nights if they were fortunate, but she couldn’t depend on fortune always. For now this was all there was and it was done.

It would never be enough but she wouldn’t surrender it for the world.

 *  *  *

She didn’t weep until he’d gone, and even then it was only for a moment. The tears had barely fallen upon her handkerchief before they dried. Anne clutched the handkerchief tight in her hand, and then went to meet the king upon his return.


End file.
